


Homecoming

by chilled_ramune



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Dancing, F/F, Slow Dancing, might continue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilled_ramune/pseuds/chilled_ramune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homecoming is a wonderful event for all to enjoy...so why is Rarity crying?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Gasp, I'm writing something that isn't Homestuck?!  
> My first MLP fic, of course it's for my OTP. I need to work on writing for AJ more, so she's probably going to be in a lot of my fics until I get it down.

School dances are a happy occasion for friends and lovers alike, and homecoming is no exception. Getting dressed up and going to dinner, then heading over to dance the night away with your date or group. A wonderful occasion for all to enjoy. Well, almost all. Not even halfway through her first homecoming, freshman Rarity sat on the bench outside, sobbing and not even trying to hold back her tears. What was supposed the best night ever was completely ruined in just a few minutes! She had friends there, yes, but it would be embarrassing to go to them like this! They were probably mad at her anyways... 

  


Meanwhile, her friends were inside, dancing and laughing, drinking punch and enjoying one another's company. It was fun, but crowded. And being crammed inside is no situation for a farm girl like Jackie. "Whew! This is fun an all, but I'm gonna step out for a bit," she said, flipping her neat blonde braid over her shoulder. "It's a right lovely evening out, and it would be a shame to miss it. I'll catch up with ya'll in a minute, all right?" She called before disappearing outside. She smiled as she took a deep breath of air, but her relaxed mood was cut off by an all-too-familiar sob. "It can't be..." She murmured to herself as she walked to the bench to get a better look. Sure enough, her good friend was sitting there, looking anything but happy. "Rarity?" She asked gently. The first thing she noticed aside from the crying was that the other was alone. But... "Hey, what happened to that hot date ya'll was all riled up about?" She reached a comforting hand out to her friend, but it was quickly swatted away. "What's it matter?!" Rarity groaned in a dramatic fashion only she could manage. "All that matters is I can't get a date and I'm going to die alone with a thousand cats!" And with that Rarity broke down into over-dramatic sobs again. Jackie frowned at her friend's statement, putting her hands on her hips and looking like she might punch someone's lights out any second. "Now who told ya that nonsense?" She practically demanded. "I did!" Rarity sobbed. "I did because it's true! I can't even get one stupid date to stay with me!" Jackie blinked a couple of times, shocked. "He left ya here?"

  


"Didn't even pay for dinner...he made me pay and he dropped me off here and then said he was going to find a parking spot and when I called him he was at home!"

  


Jackie sighed as Rarity continued sobbing. The girl could be so dramatic at times...then again she was pretty excited about this date... "Hey, look at me, sugarcube." She pushed the other's chin up carefully. "Any guy'd be a fool to leave a gal as pretty as you. You are one of the most beautiful people ah know, an' ya know what? If a guy leaves ya, it's his loss, because he might as well be missin' out on a date with a princess."

  


Rarity sniffled a little, looking a the other girl with teary eyes. “Y-you really mean that?” she whimpered. “Every last word.” Jackie said with a nod and a smile. “Now look at you messin’ up that makeup I know ya worked hard on. We should go getcha cleaned up, then you can come join me and the others and have fun without that dumb boy.” “You don’t think they’ll be mad at me for almost leaving them for a boy will you?”

  


“Nah. It’s high school, we’re gonna get boyfriends an' dates and not always have time for each other, an’ that’s all right. We’ll still be friends no matter what."

  


Rarity stood up, a new surge of confidence running through her. "You know what? You're right? Who needs that silly boy when I have friends like you?" She marched to the door, putting her hand on the silver doorknob and almost turning it...only to turn away in despair. "I can't go out there without a date!! Oh, that would be humiliating!!" She cried. Jackie groaned, burying her face in her hands. "Are ya serious?! There's a whole group of friends out there who would love to dance with ya!" "That's completely different!"

  


"How is it any different?!"

  


"Of course, I wouldn't expect you to understand it."

"What's that-" Jackie caught herself, taking a moment to calm down. She's not about to ruin her night by blowing her top at a friend, no matter how difficult that friend constantly is. "Look, if ya need a date that bad, I could be yer date. I mean as a friend, of course." It didnt really seem any different to her...but apparently there was some difference, because the shorter girl's face instantly lit up. "You'd do that?! For me?!" Rarity hugged Jackie tightly. The blonde patted the others dark purple curls down gently, laughing softly. "Yeah, what are friends for?" "Oh, I can't thank you enough Jackie!" Rarity cheered as she pulled away from the hug. Her smile quickly dropped, however, as she looked over the other's outfit. "Oh, but you look so plain!" She whined. Jackie just clicked her tongue, trying her best not to make a comment on her friends rather...extravagant choice in clothing.

  


Sure Jackie's outfit was simple, just a silky orange dress with three-fourth sleeves and cowgirl boots paired with an apple pendant necklace and her hat that she very rarely took off, even for more formal events like this one. Her hair was in a perfect French braid and thrown over her shoulder. What little makeup she wore looked very natural and was only apparent to anyone who really paid close attention to her face and looked closely. Rarity, however, looked more like she was going to a wedding than homecoming, in her sleeveless sparkling white gown and diamond jewelry set. Her strappy silver heels would make dancing impossible for most, but she refused to take them off at the door while ladies with much smaller heels took their shoes off. To top the whole outfit off, she even wore silky white gloves. The only thing that could have made her outfit more overdone was a tiara on her head of tight curls she got done up just for the occasion.

  


"Look, ah'm just not into all that gettin' fancied up and such," Jackie said. "Besides, if ah did look nice, no one wouldn't pay attention to how nice you look...even if it is bit much." "Oh, darling, there's no such thing as 'too much.' But I suppose you're right.

"Thank you."

  


"Very well then, I suppose I can accept you as my date."

  


"So we can go in an' get you cleaned up then?"

  


"Of course we can."

  


The two walked through the door together, arm in arm, weaving through the crowds of people until they found the bathroom. Rarity cleaned up the makeup that had smudged while she was crying, and spent a good 20 minutes (to Jackie's annoyance) reapplying her makeup. When she was finally satisfied, the pair made their way to their other four friends.

  


"Well would you look who showed up?"

  


"We're uh...glad you could make it...or at least I am..."

  


"Now the party can really start!"

  


"What happened to that date you were talking about the past few weeks?" Tiffany, or Twilight, as her friends called her due to her facisination with magic and fantasy and tendency to stay up all night reading and studying, asked, slightly concerned.

  


"Oh, he wasn't as great as I thought he'd be..."

  


Rain-who usually went by Dashie-frowned, obviously not satisfied with Rarity's answer. "Did he hurt you in any way?! Because I will get the entire track team together and we can kick his ass!" She punched her hand with her fist to emphasize her point. "No, no it's fine, you all are better than any silly boy anyways." A unison of "awwwwws" emitted from the group, and they joined in a group hug which was instantly broken when Cha Cha Slide starting playing.

  


The hours passed, the king and queen were crowned, and the girls decided to sit down and relax a bit. Jackie of course, got more than enough food from the snack bar, Pinkie grabbed two of everything sweet, and the others just grabbed smaller things like sandwiches. They talked and laughed for awhile, until a slow song started playing. Rarity squealed, grabbing Jackie's hand and attempting to pull her to the dance floor. "Whoa! Slow down there, Rari! What's goin' on here?" "Aren't you going to dance with me?"

  


"Isn't that more of a couple thing?"

  


"Well, you are my date!"

  


"Yeah, but a friendly date!"

  


"Still," Rarity whined. "Please please please Jackie? Just this once dance?"

  


Jackie rolled her eyes. She never could understand Rarity. "Fine...But I'm warnin' ya, I've never done this type o' dance before."

  


"That's fine, just follow my lead!" The girls mad their way to the dance floor, Jackie wrapping one arm around the other's waist, Rarity placing a hand on Jackie's shoulder, and holding each other's free hands, the smaller girl began leading her partner across the floor. Feet were stepped on, stumbles were made, but eventually the two began moving smoothly. "See?" Rarity whispered with a smile. "You're a natural!" Jackie gave a small chuckle, blushing lightly. "Aw shucks, it's nothin' really."

  


"Well this means a lot to me. Thank you, Jackie."

  


"Hey, you know I always got your back!" Jackie beamed a smile that sent a strange feeling through Rarity's body and caused her to stumble. "You all right there, sugarcube? Earlier, ah was the one doing all the stumbling." Rarity just smiled and nodded. "Yes, I'm fine," she said quickly. "Just...a little tired..."

  


"Well, I can take ya'll home after this dance if ya want. It's gettin' late an' we should probably get outta here before they close up anyways to avoid traffic."

  


"Are you sure you want to take me home? I'm sure I can get there myself."

  


"It's no problem! It's my job as yer date, isn't it?"

  


"Of course. I just didn't want to be a burden..."

  


"You are never, ever, a burden. Ya hear me?"

  


Rarity found herself blushing a little, but she still pulled off a smile. "Of course, darling."

  


The dance finally ended and the two pulled away, walking to their table to collect their things and say goodbye to their friends. They walked out to the parking lot, Jackie opening the passenger door of her pickup truck for the other. She knew the way to her friends house by heart, and made it there in a few minutes of small talk.

  


"Thank you again, Jackie. This really means the world to me."

  


"Don't mention it. You have a good night now, ya hear? I'll see ya Monday." Rarity nodded and walked to her door unlocking and opening it. She didn't take two steps when she saw a pair of small eyes peeking out of the hallway. "Belle? Shouldn't you be asleep?" "Oh but I just couldn't! Not without hearing about my big sister's night!" The younger girl whined, walking over to hug her sister, who lifted her up off the ground. "Did your handsome prince whisk you away to the dance floor all romantically?" She asked. Rarity reflected on the events of the night. Her prince had left her, sure, but another came and treated her like a queen. True, Jackie was most certainly no prince, but she was close enough. "Yes, dear..." She whispered as she carried Belle off to bed. "Something like that happened..."

**Author's Note:**

> So...I might follow up on this? Do you guys want me to?


End file.
